fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Brolina (World's Beyond x DB Infinity)
Summary Daughter Brolina is a stupdenosuly Saiyan that emerged from the Crossover between World's Beyond + Dragon Ball Infinity . She was supposedly created from the energies of both Realities, as the result of the Author messing up and Crossing them over as a foolish mistake , and as result became a monstosity that required both entities to deal with. While technically Non-Canon to either verse, let us remember that in a Alternate Version of World's Beyond this did indeed happen. Feeling the need to correct this, he enters the work of fiction to him in order to deal with the threat personally by helping the heroes combat her long enough to make sure she isn't a threat to all of creation . 'Scaling for The Non-Canon Crossover' *'Post-Author Empowerement' Dragon Ball Super Goku & Vegeta State : Well, well above The Crying Child (Post-Retcon)'s Max Power to such a degree that even if even if a endless infintie^'s Hyper-Hyper Berkeley Cardinal's worth of number of hierarchies after The Crying Child (Post-Retcon) 's Max Power , as she transcends something under the humanistic definition of Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible the weakest of the next hierarchy transcending the previous totality of the hierarchy as the previous totality transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible Nature, and continued for Infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinals of IE99 Pages and endlessly beyond created every planack length without limitation , the combination of a hypothetical end of this hierarchy it would never ever reach the absolute weakest extent of their base forms has as many sub seals as they are entities within World's Beyond , which are between the true seals which are as numerous as there are entities in World's Beyond , which transcends the previous as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature... And the true seal is above the total number of subseals seen before it as it as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature. *All the beings were amped with Post-Author Empowerement to their Base forms, including Absolute Zen-Oh *The Author: Transcends Post-Author Empowerment Absolute Zen-Oh to a impossible Degree even at his max power essentially if the World's Beyond Cosmology was bigger than itself and essentially had the same reasons for entities below them each in Sections of Power of these Sections of Power contains Endless Infinite^'s of Hyper-Hyper Berekely Cardinals of Continuations of World's Beyond [and they each contain 1E99 Pages of the same Cosmology Type as World's Beyond if Post-Author Empowerment Absolute Zen-Oh Power was the weakest amongst them used to scale in such a fashion, and there are Endless infinite^'s of Hyper-Hyper Berekley Cardinals worth of Sections of Power each within a Endless Infinite^'s of Hyper-Hyper Berekley worth of Books in each Library there are as many off as there are entities/hierarchies in World's Beyond, including Crying Child Which are then put into a Endless infinite^s of Hyper-Hyper Berekley Cardinals of hierarchies of which the fusion of the Library before it is transcended by the Higher Library as it transcends the weakest possible thing in World's Byeond . The Last is called the Highest Library *Transcends Highest Library that essentially is above transcended to such a degree that even if a endless infinite^'s of Infinite^'s of Hypers before this Hyper-Hyper Berekley of hierarchies after the Highest Library , with the lowest in the weakest hierarchy each of the hierarchies are as big as the totality of World's Beyond transcending said Higher Libraryas she transcends something that cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible the weakest of the next hierarchy transcending the previous totality of the hierarchy as the previous totality transcends something that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible Nature, and continued for Infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinals of IE99 Pages and endlessly beyond created every planack length without limitation , the combination of a hypothetical end of this hierarchy it would never ever reach the absolute weakest extent of the Author's Powers of Hyper-hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinals has as many sub seals as they are entities within World's Beyond , which are between the true seals which are as numerous as there are entities in World's Beyond , which transcends the previous as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature... And the true seal is above the total number of subseals seen before it as it as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature *This is stated consistently throughout the storyline of World's Beyond, stating that it was near impossible for anyone to know or feel the power the Author has in comparison to his works to a ludicrous degree, and could only be stopped by something of a Impossible Truth Value well above his own, which he thought was impossible... Until he met *'Brolina ': Stated even as a Baby to transcend the Author in such a way that no statement or implication could imply any superiority towards her . Completely ignored the Higher Truths of the Author's Max Power when she simply dispelled her energy just by being 'tortured' in a similar manner to Broly. When angered, was stated to be the Impossible Truth that no other Truth can define. This was all before she was a Adult and used the energies of the "Impossible Truth Great Ape" Appearance WIP Personality As noted by The Author, it doesn't seem that Brolina is 'evil' in a sense. Both Goku & Vegeta were able to sense this after She is actually very shy outside of combat and in talkative scenarios , as shown when she actually hide from Goku and Co when first introduced to by Absolute Zen-Oh behind her father Paragus. Despite this supposed timidity, she is without a doubt seem to be very strong willed, as she stood up for her father on multiple occassions , but smetimes gets too ahead of herself and is told to Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Brolina Origin: World's Beyond x Dragon Ball Infinity Crossover Gender: Female Age: Stated to be the same age as Goku when he entered the Tenkaichi tournament Classification: The Impossible Truth Legendary Super Saiyan Weight: N/A Height: N/A 'Tiering' |-|Ikari Brolina= |-|SSJ Brolina = Tier : Unknown. Likely At least 1-A , likely 0''' l '''Unknown. Likely At least 1-A , likely 0''' '''Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation , Higher Truth Manipulation (After seeing it attempted to be used against her, was capable of utilizing Higher Truths herself which scared Author more than anything else) , Resistance to the Higher Truth of Far Higher beings than The Crying Child as The Author , Reality Manipulation , Statistics Amplification (Via Rage Empowerement) , Etc. Attack Potency: Unknown . At least Outerverse Level, likely High Outerversal Level '''( Stated within the confines of the Crossover that Brolina, in her mere base form , was quote on qutote " The biggest threat to Creation Reality has ever possibly imagined or will imagine: A truth that cannot be deifined by any statements, indications, and implications " . Well above The Crying Child (Post-Retcon) to a impossibly higher degree as she is above something below the concept of Dimensions. Even her mere Ki powering up as a baby nearly killed The Author , and felt the Baby eclipsed his own max to a ludicrous degree , to the point that he called her Baby Strength " The Absolute, Impossible , Undeniable , Ludicrous Truth that is defined by the conceptualization of Truths but yet cannot be a Truth as well , that cannot be combated by any truth no matter what can happen, or possibly happen, no matter what could potentially occur or exaggerate a beings power.... And beyond the very concept of Higher Truths and has reached something that can't be defined under Higher Truths at all " . This was well before she was a Adult.... AND before she accessed her Ikari Form , which was above her base form as Author 's Max was above something under the Ghostmania's Ectoplasmic Scale of One . ) l '''Unknown. Likely At least Outerversal ''', likely '''High Outerversal Level Speed: ' ' Irrevelant (Can keep up with The Author) Lifting Strength: Irrevelant Striking Strength: At least Outerverse Level, likely High Outerversal Level Durability At least High Hyperverse Level, likely Outerversal Level (Dragon Ball Infinity's Totality busting wouldn't even scratch him.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown ( Stated that if Ikari Form Brolina wasn't calmed, she would reach outside the story and tear all things apart from his home world... Implying her reach is at the absolute least far greater than the World's Beyond Cosmology . ) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Very timid and seems to be scared of her own power . The Collar restricts her power, but seem to be more of a personal choice of being restricted due to fear of disobeying her father than anything l Brutish and generally lacking in technique, although learns technique stupendously quickly l Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base State l Ikari Form l Super Saiyan (Type C) l Full Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts